


【林秦】四之车

by lieyc



Category: linqin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyc/pseuds/lieyc





	【林秦】四之车

不知过了多久，他终于感觉后背的衣服被轻轻扯住，“好冷啊……”秦明的声音里带着沙哑，冰冷的气息吹拂过林涛的耳廓，让林涛也跟着轻颤了一下。

“糟糕，我忘记身上都是雨水了。”林涛想拉开两人之间的距离。

秦明马上又跟着贴了过来，他惊慌于对方想要离开的举动，“别……”他欲言又止，不肯再示弱出言挽留，手中却一直死死攥着林涛的衣服。

林涛颈部皮肤温热的触感让秦明留恋不已，让他忍不住将面颊贴了过去。秦明带来的冰凉温度让林涛意识到了些什么，“我们不能一直坐在地上。”林涛小心的架起秦明，他跪坐的太久膝盖一时之间使不上力，发麻的感觉让他连带着秦明一起歪倒在了床铺上。

雨水从窗面上滚落，投下的暗影铺在秦明的脸上，映的他像是在哭泣一般。

“秦明……”林涛低头将一个吻印在了对方的唇边，似是安慰又似叹息。

秦明因为暴雨而混乱的思维因此更加的黏着，他分不清也不想分清。

秦明轻轻侧了一下脸，与林涛的唇贴合。

林涛的吻太过小心翼翼也太过温柔了，舌尖缓慢沿着唇线带来温热触感让秦明微微仰起头，不由自主破开的唇缝让对方的舌尖擦过贝齿深入，口腔内壁被划过一圈，探过上颌时的酥痒让秦明忍不住喉间那一声软柔的低吟。这让林涛情难自禁的卷住了秦明柔软的舌尖轻轻的吸允着，肺部的空气即将消耗殆尽，秦明的耳边开始响起嗡嗡的声响，混合着他剧烈的心跳声，可就算是这样也无法将窗外的雨声完全遮盖。

呼吸间熟悉的气息渐渐远离，发软的唇角还残留着刚才激烈亲吻时牵扯出的银线，雨滴击打着窗户的声音让秦明又要回到那个冰冷的夜里，秦明茫然不安，“林涛。”他努力想要留在这温暖的现实里，他的耳边拂过丝丝热意，“我在，秦明，我在。”喃喃低语中的安抚让秦明从过去中渐渐抽离，他依旧意识混沌，可眼底开始漂浮起被林涛引出的浅浅情欲。

热气钻进他的耳孔，湿漉漉的吻从耳垂来到了耳后，细腻的皮肤被牙齿咬住，似乎要记住这血脉走向似的一点点的吮吻沿着脖颈处的皮肤下落，细密疼痛的过后便是微微发热的感觉，让秦明一直冰冷的身体有了些许的暖意。

满足的喟叹从唇齿间飘忽而出，林涛听闻不由一顿，继而含住了对方的喉结。秦明难忍的曲起脖颈，却让自己更加无法脱离，舌尖带过的湿热让秦明感觉喉间是难以忍耐的痒。

手指探进单薄的睡衣，因为他淋湿的衣服与秦明相贴的缘故，潮湿的凉意已经沾染到了秦明的皮肤上，林涛皱眉微微抬起身将自己身上沾满雨水的衣服撇开。他挑开秦明睡衣上的扣子，躬身低头吻住了左边的乳珠，以舌尖轻轻舔弄，覆盖住腰身的手掌顺着开始渐渐发热的皮肤来到性器所在的地方。

突如其来的感觉让秦明不知所措，感官却更是沉浸在这单纯的快感之中。双腿被微微分开，整个性器被包裹在对方干燥灼热的手掌之中，不可避免的勃起让秦明感觉有些羞耻的咬住了下唇。林涛的吻却又在此刻接踵而来，他以舌隔开秦明的双唇，不愿秦明伤害到自己。

手指揉捏着性器的底部，绕着柱身游走，太过舒服的感官感觉让秦明刚才僵硬起的身体又放松了下来。快感带起的细碎麻感顺着脊背一路攀爬，蔓延到四肢百骸，绷直的脚背，亲吻中破碎的喘息让一切都变得更加恍惚起来。当林涛的吻落在大腿根部时，秦明已经彻底失去了思考的能力，身体的每一寸都仿佛燃烧着跳动的火焰，在这一片的燥热之中手指已经开始了拓展。

手指刚刚进入便被肠肉紧紧的裹住，奇异的饱胀感让秦明忍不住微微的颤抖着，手指还在不断的增加，腰身已经开始痉挛，秦明的身上开始浮出细密的汗珠。他不知道该说什么或者做什么，喉咙间是模糊的气音，起伏的胸膛上缀着之前因舔舐而肿胀着的乳珠。

半开的唇齿间是若隐若现的舌尖，因林涛的动作而染上绯色的身体和脸颊，他睁开眼睛，眼尾似也被身上的水汽浸染，湿漉漉的流转着从窗外跳跃进来的光线。

替代手指的性器一点点的顶入，哪怕是已经做好了扩张仍是被肠壁的蠕动不断的排斥。直到整根没入，秦明有些难受的上身轻微弹起，他无法去形容这种感觉，从内而外都热极了，被挤压到透明的穴口处带起的疼痛沿着他的尾椎一直向上游走。

慢慢抽出时又有着酥麻的感觉，混合在一起的一切正在跟着侵蚀着他的神经。被拖曳而出的肠肉下一秒有被狠狠的撞了回去，穴口处开始粘连着些许暧昧的液体，渐渐开始的高频率动作让秦明有些招架不住，可他还没开口声音便已经被撞得七零八落，出口的全是断断续续的喘息。

林涛安抚的将手伸入秦明腰身的背处，感受着他又因为这爱抚而微微挺起身体和他更加的靠近，最后几下凶狠的撞击让两人都有些控制不住，性器与肠壁的相互挤压让此刻的意识与思维全部停止，空茫的快感之后席卷而来的便是止不住的困倦。

“秦明，先别睡，让我帮你把头发擦干。”

林涛一直没有开灯，窗外的雨也一直没有停。

依着床铺坐在地毯上半靠着林涛腹部的秦明点点头，好不容易强撑着挨完了沐浴，随着林涛的手指不断的在他的发间穿过，摩挲着头皮的舒适感让秦明忍不住半眯起眼睛就要睡过去。

林涛丢开毛巾，把人捞到床上锁进怀抱里，一下下的拍抚着对方的后背。

终于……听不到这烦人的雨声了。

秦明不自觉得朝着林涛的方向又蜷缩了一下，升腾而起的热度让他心满意足的彻底安睡过去。


End file.
